La Boîte de Pandore
by prolixius5
Summary: French translation from "Pandora's Box', by Ukkie. Starsky and Hutch rummage in a memory box.


**La Boîte de Pandore (Pandora's Box)**

**This is a translation of the very first text I read on FFN about S&H. It was no coincidence that it brought some echo to my own story. A very special thanks to Ukkie for allowing me to translate it into French.  
****Thanks to LitanyRiddle for being such a wonderful beta-reader.  
****And a precious thanks to M., he would have loved this one. **

**Voici la traduction du tout premier texte que j'ai lu sur FNN avec mes héros favoris: S&H. Il n'y a pas de hasard, j'y ai vu un écho à ma propre histoire.  
****Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Ukkie pour m'avoir si gentiment permis de traduire son texte.  
****Un tout grand merci à LitanyRiddle: elle est ma beta-reader précieuse!  
****Et merci à toi, M.; il aurait adoré cette histoire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story. This belongs to Ukkie, under the title "Pandora's Box".**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Starsk, j'ai une idée."

"Arrête, tu vas te faire mal."

Hutch ignora la remarque de son partenaire : Starsky était maussade depuis quelques temps et il ne parvenait pas à en trouver la raison.

"Je voudrais changer la déco de l'appartement et agrandir le jardin d'hiver."

"Tu veux encore ajouter des plantes?"

"Oui, je veux des plantes plus grandes et peut-être faire pousser de nouvelles variétés."

"Génial Hutch, tu pourrais rentrer à Duluth et vivre à la campagne, comme ton grand-père, non ?"

"Tu veux que je retournes dans le Minnesota?"

"Si ça peut te rendre heureux." murmura Starsky tout bas.

"Tu penses que je serais heureux là-bas, Starsk ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en sois parti, hein ?"

Starsky bougonna: "J'en sais rien, peut-être cherchais-tu l'aventure?"

"Et tu penses que je serais prêt à tout quitter ici pour aller vivre à la campagne ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu adores la nature et là au moins tu aurais toute la place pour faire joujou avec tes plantes."

"Je ne veux pas _faire joujou_ avec mes plantes; je veux juste un peu plus de place."

"C'est ta vie, t'en fais c'que tu veux."

"Starsky, c'est quoi ton problème ?"

Starsky ne le regardait pas. "Rien. Tout va bien. Tout va mal."

"Tu pourrais être plus clair, partenaire ?"

Starsky se mit à fixer Hutch dans les yeux, "Parce que je suis encore ton partenaire ?"

_On y est. Tu as peur de ne pas retrouver ton boulot d'avant._

"Tu seras toujours mon partenaire, Starsk, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis certain qu'on sera bientôt ensemble à arpenter la ville comme avant, tu verras."

"Tu le penses vraiment Hutch ?"

"Absolument. Regarde tout le chemin que tu as fait et d'où tu viens. Tu vas de mieux en mieux et tu passeras l'examen de rentrée haut la main."

"Dans six semaines" bougonna Starsky, sans conviction.

"Ouais, encore six semaines avant d'avoir le feu vert."

"Je voudrais être aussi confiant que toi."

_Oh non, mon bonhomme, tu ne voudrais pas. J'en suis loin mais tu n'en sauras rien._

"Tu sais ce qu'il te faut, Starsk ?"

"Non, mais je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de me le dire."

"Tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

"J'ai besoin de me changer les idées" dit Starsky en imitant la voix de Hutch. "Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

"Tu pourrais m'aider à déménager mes affaires dans un garde-meubles."

"Un garde-meubles, pourquoi faire ?"

Hutch expliqua avec toute la patience dont il était capable: "Parce que je vais redécorer mon appartement et agrandir mon jardin d'hiver".

"Et où tu vas vivre pendant les travaux ?"

"A l'hôtel."

"Tu peux venir chez moi, ça te coûtera moins cher."

"Ooh Starsky, c'est vrai ?"

"Bien sûr; sinon je ne te le proposerais pas."

"Tu ne penses pas que... hmmm, on risque de se taper dessus au bout d'une semaine ?"

"Hutch, tu as vécu avec moi durant des semaines après mon accident, pourquoi soudainement aurait-on envie de se taper dessus ?"

_Parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi à présent_.

"Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, mais il faut que je trouve un endroit où stocker mes affaires pendant quelques semaines."

"Tu peux les mettre dans mon garage."

"Tu ne l'utilises pas ?"

"Non, la Torino reste dehors; il y a juste un peu de bazar dans le garage."

"Merci, mon vieux, je te revaudrai ça."

Starsky sourit : "J'y compte bien."

"Je n'en doute pas. Je commencerai à tout emballer demain."

"Je peux te donner un coup de main. ça me changera les idées."

Hutch tournait en rond dans son living. Il détestait changer ses habitudes mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait faire exécuter les travaux et agrandir le jardin d'hiver.

"Je vis ici depuis deux ans et je n'ai jamais fait de travaux" murmura-t-il, "et je veux virer cette tache sur la moquette."

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu parles tout seul, c'est pas bon signe, mec."

Starsky était entré sans bruit.

"Tu m'espionnes ?" répliqua Hutch.

Starsky le regarda avec une lueur de pitié : "Je ne t'espionne pas, mec, tu parlais tout seul et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas très sain."

"Il n'y a rien de malsain, Starsk. Tu veux un café ?"

"Volontiers. Tu veux que je balance tout ça ?"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et se versèrent chacun une tasse.

"Non, mais il faudra virer certains placards. Ils prennent trop de place."

"Où t'as mis le sucre ?" demanda Starsky en cherchant autour de lui dans la cuisine sans dessus dessous.

"Je pense que je l'ai déjà emballé."

"Pourquoi t'as déjà rangé le sucre? Tu fais tout dans le désordre."

"Dans ce carton" dit-il en pointant un peu plus loin. "J'ai balancé au hasard quelques casseroles et des poêles."

"Et le sucre. Tu sais ce qu'il te faut Hutch ? Une liste. Tu dois te faire une liste."

"Pourquoi faire ?"

"Pour ne pas emballer n'importe comment. On devrait faire une liste, tu sais, pour marquer ce qui part et ce qui reste."

"Bien vu, Starsk. Tu vois, je savais bien que tu t'en sortirais."

"La tête ça va, je te remercie, c'est le reste qui a encore un peu de mal à redémarrer."

"T'inquiète pas, ça va revenir et on sera dans la ville en moins de deux."_ Mais je ne suis pas __sûr__ d'avoir envie que tu y retournes, mon ami, je ne veux pas te perdre pour de bon._

Starsky fourragea dans le contenu d'un carton et trouva le sucre. "Je l'ai!"

Il afficha un sourire radieux, se versa trois cuillères et remua avec entrain.

"Tu ne vas pas boire ça tout de même ?" demanda Hutch, l'air dégoûté.

"Ben si, pourquoi, faut pas ?"

"J'ai réussi à te faire suivre un régime correct et tu vas tout foutre en l'air."

"Hutch, la ferme. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'énergie, donc de sucre."

"Il est hors de question que tu portes du lourd. Je trouverai quelqu'un pour m'aider."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?"

_Comme ça, je t'ai à l'œil près de moi._

"Bon tu veux bien m'aider à vider ces placards ?"

"Et qui va t'aider à débarrasser tout ça?"

"Un cousin d'un ami de Huggy."

"J'aurais dû deviner."

"Il a une camionnette; il pourra peut-être tout emmener en un seul voyage."

"Génial" murmura Starsky tout bas. Il vida sa tasse "Par quoi veux-tu que je commence, patron ?"

"Tu peux vider le linge de maison et les draps et les mettre dans un carton et mes vêtements dans un autre."

"Ça sera tellement plus clair, non ?" demanda Starsky sur un ton franchement moqueur.

"Du moment que je m'y retrouve, ça me va".

Ils travaillèrent en silence durant un moment. Hutch faisait la liste des choses à faire et Starsky remplissait les cartons.

Au bout d'une heure, le placard était vide et Starsky regarda successivement les cartons et le placard.

"Je pense que t'aurais besoin d'un nouveau placard, mon grand."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" demanda Hutch en entrant dans la chambre. "Oh je vois. Il a l'air mal en point."

"Mal en point? Si tu souffles dessus, il part en poussière".

"Je vais mettre ça sur ma liste des choses à faire."

"A faire?"

"Acheter un nouveau placard."

"Je peux démolir celui-là ?"

"Si tu veux."

Starsky commença à démolir le vieux placard avec énergie et quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus sur le sol que des morceaux de bois brisés.

Starsky admira son travail et sourit : "C'est mieux, hein ?"

Hutch fronça le nez. "Il faut virer tout ça, on va marcher dessus."

"Rien de lourd, OK ? On laisse le copain de Huggy s'en charger."

"T'es quand même incroyable, tu sais, Starsk, tu démolis mais tu laisses tout sur place. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?"

"Donne-moi un café et un nouveau placard à démolir."

Hutch commença à rire, heureux de retrouver peu à peu le Starsky d'antan."D'accord, mais il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu aimes autant vider les placards ?"

"J'ai horreur des placards en désordre, " expliqua Starsky en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, "Ma maman disait toujours: range tes placards une fois par an et tu retrouveras toujours tout. J'ai toujours suivi son conseil et ça permet de toujours tout retrouver."

"Tout retrouver ?" sourit Hutch.

"Ouais, tu sais, je dois pas chercher après les choses. Je sais toujours où j'ai rangé mes affaires."

"T'es un drôle de zigoto, Starsk."

"C'est ça, et toi, t'es bordélique. Au fait, t'avise pas de laisser traîner tes affaires quand tu vivras chez moi. J'aime bien que ce soit rangé."

Hutch lui tendit son café. "Je ferais de mon mieux, mon gars."

"C'est bien, mon grand." Starsky but son café et lança à Hutch, "ya pas de sucre, t'as oublié le sucre." Il prit le sucrier et en versa dans sa tasse.

"Voilà qui est mieux."

Hutch regarda d'un air dégoûté mais se tut. Il jeta un œil à sa liste. "Merde, quelle galère."

"Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?"

"Regarde autour de toi, Starsk, c'est un désastre, je déteste ça mais j'ai pas le choix."

"Pourquoi tu te trouves pas une autre piaule ?"

"Parce que je suis bien ici. J'aime bien mes voisins et je suis près de la mer, mais surtout à cause du jardin d'hiver. Je n'ai jamais eu de jardin d'hiver avant. Et je ne retrouverai jamais un endroit semblable dans toute la ville."

"Tu devrais y élever des poules."

"Des poules ?"

"Ben oui, des poules, tu sais, des bestioles qui pondent un œuf chaque jour; t'aurais l'impression de vivre à la campagne."

"T'es vraiment dingue, Starsk. On peut pas garder des poules à l'intérieur, elles doivent courir dehors, manger de l'herbe et des vers. Crétin."

"Bon, c'était juste une idée. Eh, c'est pas le copain de Huggy là en-bas ?"

"Merde, il est en avance. Magne-toi, Starsk, faut vider ces placards."

Un noir de grande taille entra et, jetant un œil à la ronde, dit "On dirait que vous z'êtes pas prêts."

"Désolé" répondit Hutch, un peu gêné "ya plus de boulot que je ne pensais."

"Je vois ce que c'est, ces petites dames prenaient le thé en bavardant. Pendant ce temps-là, le boulot, il avance pas."

"Hey" cria Starsky "c'est nous que tu traites de petites dames ?"

Le noir plissa les yeux et sourit. "Huggy m'avait prévenu que ça vous mettrait en rogne si je disais ça, je voulais juste essayer pour voir."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Prendre le thé toute la matinée et faire la causette, c'est bien un truc de filles, messieurs. Voilà pourquoi."

"T'es marrant comme mec. Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Le type sourit. "On m'appelle le Chercheur."

"Le Chercheur ? C'est pas banal."

"C'est un diminutif de "Chercheur D'or" et c'est pas la peine que je vous explique d'où ça vient."

"Ah non ?" demanda Starsky avec une soudaine curiosité.

"Laisse tomber, Starsk, on a du boulot.". Hutch craignait surtout que la conversation ne s'éternise.

"Allez, Mesdames, on s'active."

Starsky regarda le Chercheur, l'œil mauvais, mais se tut. Il alla dans la chambre pour vider un autre placard.

Hutch consulta sa liste et la chiffonna. "Ça sert à rien de noter" marmonna-t-il.

"Eh, le Chercheur, tu penses qu'on pourra tout charger dans ta camionnette ?"

"Ça dépend."

"De quoi?"

"Vous voulez tout enlever ?"

"Pas tout, non, mais... enfin... je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'appartement soit vide avant que les travaux ne commencent."

"C'est ce que je pensais" répondit le Chercheur en hochant la tête. "Je pense qu'il me faudra faire au moins deux voyages."

"Hutch !" appela Starsky depuis la chambre. "Ce placard-ci a son compte aussi."

"Vire-le, Starsk !"

"Comme ça, ça fait plus qu'un voyage." sourit le Chercheur tout en prenant une chaise. "Allez, on commence les grandes manœuvres."

Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour tout charger dans la camionnette et, bien entendu, il fallut plus d'un voyage, mais leur enthousiasme restait intact. Le Chercheur se révéla un mec marrant et fit rire Hutch à plusieurs reprises.

Starsky travaillait en silence, rejoignant les deux autres de temps en temps et se sentait utile, même s'il ne portait pas grand chose, il se sentait bien.

Il leur fallut trois voyages pour déménager les affaires de Hutch chez Starsky et, à cinq heures de l'après-midi, ils avaient chargé les derniers cartons dans la voiture de Hutch. Le Chercheur était rentré chez lui après le troisième voyage et avait laissé aux deux amis le soin de s'occuper des derniers cartons.

Starsky s'assit sur les marches devant son garage et soupira. "T'as pas pensé qu'il y aurait autant à faire, hein ?"

Hutch détendit son dos, courbaturé. "J'aurais jamais pensé avoir tant de choses. Merci, grâce à toi, j'en ai beaucoup moins à présent."

"Mon Dieu, j'aimerais pas qu'on me retrouve mort devant un de ces vieux placards."

Une lueur triste passa dans les yeux de Hutch. "J'aimerais pas te retrouver mort devant un placard tout neuf non plus."

"Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça."

Avec précaution, Hutch s'assit lentement à côté de Starsky. "J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre."

"Je sais, Hutch, je te comprends. Hey, c'est quoi ça ? Je l'avais jamais vu." Il voulut atteindre une boîte en métal mais Hutch le retint. "C'est rien qu'une vieille boîte." Mais Starsky sentit que sa voix avait changé.

"J'aime bien les vieux trucs, tu sais ?" et il se leva pour attirer la boîte à lui. Cette fois, Hutch bondit et la prit des mains de Starsky. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle lui échappa et son contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol. Ils regardèrent ce qui était tombé et Starsky murmura: "C'est mon blouson!"

Hutch se mit à genoux et tenta de tout remettre dans la boîte mais Starsky stoppa son geste. "Comment se fait-il que mon blouson soit là-dedans ? Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais jeté."

"T'as jamais entendu parler d'intimité, Starsky ?" grommela Hutch.

"Pas entre toi et moi, mec."

"Il est peut-être temps que tu apprennes."

"Ah oui ?" Starsky parlait à présent sur un ton ironique, presque accusateur "Ça fait six mois que je n'en ai plus, d'intimité! On n'en parlait pas jusqu'à présent."

"Tu avais besoin d'aide." répondit Hutch dans un souffle.

"Ouais, mais quand ça allait mieux, t'étais toujours là à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et j'ai jamais rien dit parce que je savais que tu en avais besoin. Et maintenant, tu me parles de _ton_ intimité ? C'est _mon_ blouson, je te signale!"

"Je suis désolé, excuse-moi" murmura Hutch, avec le sentiment d'avoir blessé son meilleur ami.

"Je suis désolé aussi : Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on se disputerait sur un sujet pareil. Mais si ton intimité est si importante, je n'insiste pas. Tu peux garder ta boîte et _mon_ blouson."

Il se leva et monta rapidement les marches, claqua la porte derrière lui. Hutch resta immobile, confus et plein de remords.

Il était assis sur le sol et regardait ce qu'il avait collectionné au fil des années. _Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Hutchinson, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas pourquoi tu as gardé tout ça ? Il comprendrait et tu le sais._

Il entendit les pas d'un Starsky en rage et le bruit d'une porte qui claque, le son de la télé à fond et un juron. _Il faut que je lui dise tout. Il a raison, je n'ai jamais songé à son intimité ces derniers mois. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Il avait besoin que je l'aide pour tout. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'intimité_. Il soupira, rangea les affaires dans la boîte et monta l'escalier.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Starsky, il se sentait mal à l'aise en face de lui et, très doucement, ouvrit la porte qui donnait accès à la cuisine. Le son en provenance du living était tellement fort qu'il pouvait circuler en toute discrétion jusqu'au canapé où son ami était allongé, un bras replié sur le visage. Il y avait une bouteille de bière moitié vide sur le sol. Hutch éprouvait au fond de lui un regret immense et doucement appela, "Starsk ?"

Starsky ne répondit pas; rien ne montrait qu'il l'avait même entendu, mais Hutch ne renonça pas.

"Starsk ?" appela-t-il un peu plus fort et comme Starsky ne répondait toujours pas, il cria "Starsky !"

"Quoi ?" répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

"Pourquoi ?" _J'ai compris, tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein, bonhomme ?_

"J'avais tort, je te demande pardon."

Starsky baissa son bras et le regarda. "T'as mauvaise conscience, c'est ça ?"

"Oui... non... oui mais je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose, Starsk."

Starsky se redressa et lui désigna une place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

"Assieds-toi, on va en parler."

Se sentant toujours un peu gauche, Hutch prit place sur le canapé et posa la boîte sur le sol. Starsky la regarda mais ne prononça pas un mot.

"Tu vois, Starsk" commença Hutch "Je... enfin... j'ai... disons, collectionné certaines choses au fil des années."

"Ah oui? Quoi par exemple?"

"Eh bien...j'ai collectionné des pierres quand j'étais gamin."

"Ah oui?"

"Oui, et plus tard, j'ai collectionné des pièces de monnaie étrangères."

"D'où venaient-elles ?"

"Mon père voyageait beaucoup, il assistait à des conventions un peu partout dans le monde, et il me ramenait toujours des pièces des endroits où il était passé."

"Tu les as encore ?"

"Je pense qu'elles doivent encore être dans mon ancienne chambre chez nous."

"Tu en avais beaucoup ? Tu as dû amasser une petite fortune, hein ?"

Hutch riait. La tension retombait maintenant que la conversation traitait d'un sujet sans importance.

"Non, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Je ne les ai jamais comptées, j'étais juste fasciné par l'idée du chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru pour arriver jusqu'à moi."

"Tu collectionnais aussi les cartes de baseball comme les autres gosses ?"

"Non, jamais. Je n'aimais pas le baseball. Et toi ?"

"Naturellement. Tous les gamins de mon quartier les collectionnaient."

Starsky saisit sa bière, but une gorgée et tendit la bouteille à Hutch qui à son tour en but une bonne rasade. Ils se partageaient la même bière en silence, les yeux fixés sur l'écran sans vraiment s'intéresser au programme. Soudain, Starsky poussa la boîte de son pied et, le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran, demanda d'une voix neutre "Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?"

Hutch se sentit rougir mais il savait qu'il lui fallait expliquer le contenu de la boîte métallique.

"En fait, tu vois, Starsk, depuis que je suis entré à l'Ecole de Police, je collectionne des choses qui ont une importance pour moi. Ça me rappelle une occasion spéciale... oh, je ne sais pas par où commencer."

"Attends voir un peu. Tu veux dire que depuis tes débuts à l'Ecole de Police, tu collectionnes des trucs et que tout ce qui se trouve dans cette boîte a une signification particulière ? C'est bien ça ?"

Hutch opina, soulagé. "Oui, c'est exactement ça! C'est comme lorsque tu prends plein de photos. Moi je garde mes souvenirs dans une boîte métallique."

"D'accord". Starsky termina la bière et se leva pour aller en chercher deux autres. Il en tendit une à Hutch et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

"Alors, montre voir ce que tu collectionnes depuis l'Ecole de Police."

"Des trucs évidents, comme mon diplôme, oh et puis mes premiers résultats au tir sur cible. J'ai dû mendier pour l'obtenir mais j'ai fini par l'avoir."

"Oui, ce Biggs était un vrai connard."

"Mais il me les a filés. J'avais échoué à la moitié des épreuves, mais je voulais les résultats quand même. Je voulais me souvenir de mes débuts."

"Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé la petite culotte de ta première conquête ?"

Hutch éclata de rire, sentant la tension désormais loin derrière. _Merci, partenaire_.

"Pour qui tu me prends, pour un pervers ?"

Starsky sourit "J'en sais rien, moi, c'est toi qui gardes des trucs secrets dans une boîte."

"C'est vrai, mais pas des trucs bizarres, Starsk. Tiens, une copie de mon premier rapport d'arrestation. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a fallu une éternité pour le rédiger, j'avais peur de faire des fautes. Les temps changent, hein ?"

"Je me souviens de ma première arrestation et de toute la paperasserie. J'ai dû recommencer trois fois; fallait pas que je sois trop littéraire, je devais m'en tenir aux faits purement et simplement."

"Ça n'a pas changé."

"Hé, tu ne penses pas qu'un texte plus imaginatif est plus agréable à lire ?"

"OK, c'est pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet. Hé, regarde, ta pierre fétiche!"

"C'est toi qui a ma pierre fétiche ? Où l'as-tu trouvée ? Je pensais l'avoir perdue."

"J'y suis retourné le jour suivant l'arrestation de ces malades et..."

"Tu y es retourné pour aller chercher ma pierre ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?"

"C'était pas pour toi, mais pour moi, pour la mettre dans ma boîte à souvenirs, pour ne pas oublier."

"Mais c'est MA pierre; je veux la récupérer."

"Ça fait des lustres que tu n'en parles plus, alors ne viens pas me dire qu'elle t'a manqué."

"C'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est qu'elle m'appartient et que je la veux."

Hutch posa la pierre sur la table "OK, si c'est tellement important pour toi."

Starsky regarda la pierre, la prit et la jeta dans la boîte. "Garde-la. C'est juste une pierre."

_Pas juste une pierre. C'est le souvenir de moments révolus._

"T'as encore des trucs du temps de l'Ecole de Police?"

"Oui, enfin pas du temps de l'Ecole, mais... " il fouilla dans le contenu de la boîte et exhiba un morceau de papier. "La note de notre soirée de diplômés."

"M'enfin, Hutch, t'es dingue. Pourquoi t'as gardé ça ?"

"Hé, c'était notre soirée de diplômés; notre vie a changée à partir de ce jour-là."

"J'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout ce qu'on a bu ce soir-là."

"C'est pour ça que je l'ai gardée. J'arrive pas à me souvenir non plus."

"Purée" s'exclama Starsky, impressionné par le nombre de bières qu'ils avaient consommées durant cette fameuse soirée. "Pas étonnant que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. On a dû se payer une de ces gueules de bois."

"Je suppose, mais je ne m'en souviens plus."

Ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux, incapables de s'arrêter quoi qu'ils fassent, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Hutch supplia "Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête. J'arrive plus à respirer. J'en peux plus."

Starsky eut le hoquet et tenta de contrôler son fou rire. "Moi aussi." répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Hutch n'osait pas regarder son ami, mais au moment où Starsky ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, leur fou rire reprit de plus belle.

"Arrête !" dit Hutch en se tenant les côtes.

"Ouais, j'ai mal partout" pouffa Starsky.

"T'es sûr que ça va?" demanda soudain Hutch avec le plus grand sérieux.

Starsky se remit à rire tellement fort qu'il tomba du canapé. "Arrête, Hutch, pour l'amour du ciel."

Hutch sourit d'un air penaud. "Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"OK, mais maintenant, t'arrête, s'il te plaît."

"Je vais essayer."

Starsky était assis sur le sol et sourit à Hutch. "Mon Dieu, ça fait du bien."

Hutch gloussa "Tu l'as dit, Starsk. Pourquoi on riait déjà ?"

"Cherche pas, sinon on va remettra ça."

"T'as raison. Et si on se commandait une pizza ?"

"Bonne idée; alors pour moi ce sera avec anchois et surtout pas de légumes."

"Tu parles à qui, là ?"

"A toi, juste pour que tu ne me commandes pas n'importe quoi."

Hutch se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il se sentait bien, détendu, et se demanda pourquoi il s'était senti crispé à l'idée de parler de la boîte. _Parce qu'elle contient certaines choses qu'il ne va pas aimer. Et toi non plus, Kenny. Le blouson n'est qu'un début_.

Il commanda la pizza et prit deux bières dans la frigo, puis revint vers Starsky, qui s'était rassis sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Et si tu me montrais une autre relique; je pense que ça commence à me plaire."

Hutch sentit son estomac se nouer mais il sourit et s'assit à côté de Starsky. Il regarda la boîte et prit un morceau de papier. "Voici la preuve que nous n'étions pas totalement stupides. On a pris un taxi pour rentrer."

"Encore heureux." murmura Starsky. "Elle est où, cette pizza, je meurs de faim."

"Elle arrive. Regarde, une photo de nous avec Colby."

"Cette merde." ronchonna Starsky "Jette-la, je ne veux plus voir sa tronche."

"Non, après tout, il fait partie de notre passé."

"C'est dommage."

"Ça, tu vas aimer, des jetons de Las Vegas."

Starsky se mit à rire. "C'était marrant au casino, hein? Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé tenter ma chance aux machines à sous."

"Avec la chance que tu as, on se serait retrouvés fauchés avant la fin de la journée."

"T'aurais dû au moins me laisser te prouver le contraire."

"On n'était pas là pour s'amuser."

"Oui, je sais, et je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme un crétin quand tu as appris que Jack était mourant."

"Laisse tomber, c'est du passé."

"Ouais, mais j'aurais pas dû me montrer jaloux."

"Il n'y avait pas de raison."

"Maintenant, je le sais, mais sur le moment... enfin... c'était ton copain à la fac. Et moi j'ai pas fait la fac alors j'ai pensé que tu voulais quelqu'un de plus instruit comme ami."

"M'enfin, Starsky ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à ce moment-là ? Je t'aurais dit qu'il était un ami, sans plus, pas comme toi. Toi, tu fais partie de ma vie; Jack était un simple ami, point."

"Je sais, mais sur le moment, je me suis senti de trop."

"Idiot !"

On sonna à la porte et Hutch jeta la photo dans la boîte. "Ça doit être notre pizza."

"Génial" dit Starsky, "T'as assez de monnaie pour payer le livreur ?"

Hutch hocha la tête en soupirant. "Aujourd'hui, c'est ma tournée, la prochaine fois c'est pour toi."

"Ça marche."

Ils mangèrent la pizza et burent une autre bière. "Vas-y doucement avec la bière, Starsky", avertit Hutch. "T'es encore sous traitement."

"Oui, Papa."

Hutch posa sa bouteille et fouilla dans la boîte. "T'as des nouvelles de Vicky et de sa petite fille?"

"Oui, elles vont bien. La petite a été opérée et elle va beaucoup mieux."

"Je suis heureux pour elle."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore là-dedans ?"

"Tu me promets de ne pas te fâcher ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore piqué, beau blond?"

"Rien de spécial, c'est ton grigri anti-vampire." Il agita l'ail devant le nez de Starsky; celui-ci tenta en vain de s'en saisir. "Rends-moi mon ail. Je l'ai cherché partout."

"Pourquoi, je pensais que tu en avais assez de ces histoires débiles depuis L'île des Playboys."

"Ne m'en parle pas" dit Starsky en frissonnant. "Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé."

"Moi non plus." Inconsciemment Hutch se frotta la gorge, au souvenir des mains de Starsky tentant de l'étrangler, il y a un an et demi.

Starsky vit son geste et prit la main de Hutch. "C'est bien fini maintenant."

"Je sais." Hutch haussa les épaules. "Mais parfois j'ai l'impression de ressentir..." Il rougit, embarrassé d'avoir mentionné cette expérience pénible.

Starsky regarda ses mains. "J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai essayé de te tuer."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui as essayé de me tuer, c'était le... " Il haussa les épaules. "J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas toi."

Starsky se leva et alluma la lumière. "Je déteste parler de choses macabres dans le noir."

"Et si on parlait d'autre chose?" dit Hutch en plongeant la main dans la boîte.

"Oups, j'avais presque oublié ça."

"C'est quoi, ça ? Un paquet de cigarettes ?"

"Juste une cigarette, la dernière que je n'ai pas fumée."

"Tu as gardé une cigarette dans ta boîte ?"

"Ben oui, c'était la dernière, et aussi parce que tu avais menacé de me briser les doigts si je touchais encore au tabac, j'ai pensé la garder dans ma boîte à souvenirs."

Starsky regarda longuement le paquet fripé. "Je pensais que tu fumais une autre marque."

Hutch sentit un picotement dans le cou et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. "En fait, ce n'est pas le même paquet." avoua-t-il. "Je... j'ai quand même fumé la dernière."

Starsky lui jeta un regard de reproches. "Tu as recommencé à fumer ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Parce que j'ai de nouveau arrêté... pour de bon."

"J'espère pour toi" gronda Starsky. "Je prendrais bien une bière. Ça me donne soif, toutes ces histoires."

"Tu as assez bu, Starsk, je vais préparer du café."

"Tu as assez bu" répéta Starsky, imitant la voix de Hutch, "Il va préparer du café. Beurk, je déteste être privé de ce que j'aime à cause de ce traitement."

Hutch s'affairait déjà. "Sois patient, ça ne durera pas éternellement."

"J'ai été patient assez longtemps; j'en ai marre."

"Fais pas ton enfant gâté, tu veux ?"

"J'ai l'impression qu'on me traite comme un gamin."

"Et voilà ton café.". Hutch lui tendit un mug. "J'ai mis du sucre."

"T'en as mis assez ?"

"Arrête de râler ou je referme la boîte et tu ne verras pas le reste."

_J'aimerais bien faire ça, mais c'est trop tard à présent_.

"T'as intérêt à me parler des cigarettes, mon pote, je ne te laisserai pas approcher de la Torino si je sens la moindre odeur de tabac."

"On pourrait prendre ma voiture." suggéra Hutch en souriant, histoire de détourner la conversation.

"Même pas en rêve. N'y compte pas, mon pote, t'as intérêt à ne plus y toucher. Je ne veux pas voir ma voiture transformée en cendrier."

"Je viens de te dire que j'avais arrêté. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?"

"Pas quand tu racontes des conneries. Alors, c'était quand, cette dernière cigarette ?"

"Heu... j'aimerais autant ne pas en parler."

"Mais moi, je veux en parler, alors c'était quand ?"

"Quand on t'as tiré dessus." dit Hutch dans un souffle.

"Oh."

"Oui, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je pense", poursuivit Hutch, d'une voix cassée, tentant de déglutir péniblement.

"Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais" répondit Starsky calmement, "mais tu t'en foutais."

Hutch approuva "C'est vrai, je m'en foutais. Je veux dire... tu allais peut-être mourir...j'en avais plus rien à foutre de fumer."

"Je pense que t'avais raison sur le moment", dit Starsky "mais je te défends de recommencer."

Hutch répliqua "Tu te prends pour mon père ?"

"Non, pour ton partenaire et t'as intérêt à pas l'oublier."

"Jamais" promit Hutch le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Bon alors, quand est-ce que tu a arrêté de nouveau ? C'était dur ?"

"J'ai arrêté quant tu t'es réveillé, j'ai jeté celles qui me restaient sauf une. Je l'ai mise dans la boîte à souvenirs."

"Bien. Dis-moi, t'aurais pas un souvenir heureux là-dedans ? J'ai besoin d'un bon fou rire."

"J'ai des photos."

"Ne me dis pas que t'as des photos de toutes tes conquêtes ?"

"Non, juste de Gillian et Abby. Ce sont les seules qui ont vraiment compté pour moi."

"Ah oui, Gillian". Starsky soupira. "Je m'en veux encore, je n'aurais pas du intervenir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle te continue à te mentir."

"Je sais. Mais même si j'étais en rogne quand tu me l'as dit, je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper."

"T'inquiète, je n'ai presque rien senti."

"J'te crois pas."

"J'étais plutôt doué quand je jouais "Ménélas" au lycée, tu sais ?"

"C'est toi qui le dis... hey, ça me rappelle.. attends une minute... où est-ce qu'elle est ? Ah, la voici." Il brandit une nappe à carreaux rouge. "Tu te souviens de ça ?"

"Hutch, t'es complètement malade ? Pourquoi t'as gardé cette nappe ? Je me suis presque fait tuer cette nuit-là!"

Hutch répondit vivement, "Mais tu t'en es sorti et c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardée. J'ai demandé à Thérésa de me la donner. Elle a accepté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait plein."

"T'es vraiment dingue parfois, tu sais ? Pourquoi diable as-tu envie de te souvenir de cette nuit-là ?"

Hutch fixa la nappe qu'il avait dans les mains, le plia et la remit dans la boîte.

"Parce j'ai pensé qu'on allait tous mourir. Et puis parce j'ai réussi à sauver tout le monde. Parce que _tu_ n'es pas mort cette nuit-là!"

"Ouais, à présent, chaque fois que je vais dans un restaurant italien, ça ne me rappelle plus ma grand-mère, mais bien _cette nuit-là_."

Hutch savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fouilla une fois de plus dans la boîte et pouffa en exhibant l'objet suivant.

Starsky ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il vit ce que Hutch avait sorti. Son visage vira au rouge, du même rouge que le morceau de tissu dans la main de Hutch.

"Mais c'est mon caleçon long!" s'exclama Starsky d'une voix hachée, embarrassé par la vue du vêtement. Hutch commença à rire aux larmes.

"Oh, mon gars, t'aurais du voir ta tête". Il fut pris d'un hoquet. "C'était impayable."

"Ah oui ? Je suis heureux que tu te marres autant avec mes sous-vêtements, _mon gars_. Pourquoi t'as gardé ça ? Et puis d'abord, quand est-ce que tu l'as piqué chez moi ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas _piqué_. Tu as dit que tu n'en voulais plus à notre retour de vacances dans le chalet de Dobey."

"Ah oui, t'as raison" se souvint Starsky, "ça me rappelle les cultes sataniques et les serpents à sonnette."

"C'est ce que m'avais dit."

"Je l'ai jeté et... t'as fouillé dans mes poubelles ?"

"Heu.. il était au-dessus, j'ai eu qu'à tendre la main."

"Hutch, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais tu me fais peur. Si jamais quelqu'un apprend que tu collectionnes mes caleçons, on va t'enfermer dans un asile, mon ami. T'es pas fétichiste, rassure-moi ?"

Starsky éclata de rire en voyant l'expression choquée de Hutch. "Est-ce tu as pensé que ça pourrait sembler étrange ? Tu collectionnes mes caleçons! On pourrait nous prendre pour des homos et penser que tu en pinces pour moi."

Hutch était mal à l'aise et haussa les épaules. "On nous prend déjà pour un couple, qu'est-ce que ça change ?"

"T'es égoïste, Hutch, toi tu t'en moques peut-être, mais moi je tiens à ma réputation."

"Quelle réputation ?"

"Je suis cent pour cent hétéro, moi" répondit-il avec une certaine fierté, "Et je te signale que toi aussi."

"Oui, bon, ça va, t'as raison. Il vaut mieux que je m'en débarrasse." Il fourra le caleçon sous le canapé et prit une photo dans la boîte. "Regarde, toi et moi assis sur la Torino."

"C'est pas la photo qu'on a prise chez Dobey au barbecue ?"

"Si, juste avant d'être assez bourrés pour que Dobey nous appelle un taxi."

"Il nous a mutés à la circulation pendant une semaine parce qu'on avait fait peur à Rosie."

"La pauvre petite a fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines après ta prestation."

"Ma prestation ? C'est toi qui dansais sur la table."

"Moi ? Je ne sais même pas danser."

"C'est ce que je disais; c'est pour ça que Rosie en a encore des cauchemars."

"T'étais trop bourré pour le remarquer, mon ami, alors me mets pas ça sur le dos!"

"Remarque, le fait que j'ai vomi dans le parterre de roses de Dobey n'a rien arrangé, hein ?"

"En effet."

Starsky reposa la tête sur le dossier du canapé. "Tu as vraiment une sacré collection dans ta boîte, Hutch. C'est pour quand l'apothéose ?"

"Pas encore. Mais si tu veux, je peux te parler de ton blouson."

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai très _envie_ d'entendre parler de mon blouson, par contre j'ai sûrement _besoin_ de savoir pourquoi tu l'as gardé sans m'en parler."

Hutch se passa la main sur le visage; il ne savait par où commencer. "Tu sais, Starsk, le jour où on t'a tiré dessus, " sa voix tremblait et il sentit une sueur froide "J'étais tellement sûr que tu n'allais pas t'en tirer et quand ils m'ont donné tes affaires à l'hôpital, je... enfin.. j'ai pensé que c'était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi."

Starsky s'approcha de Hutch. Celui-ci tremblait et Starsky passa le bras autour de son épaule.

"Ça devait être l'enfer pour toi, mon grand." dit-il doucement.

Hutch acquiesça. "Oui. Pendant que tu étais dans le coma, je gardé ton blouson près de moi : c'est comme si je t'avais contre moi." Il haussa les épaules. "C'est idiot, hein ?"

"Je trouve pas, non". Starsky repensa au temps où Hutch allait mourir de la peste et combien il s'était senti impuissant et seul. "Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens."

Hutch poursuivit "Quand tu t'es réveillé, j'ai arrête de fumer, mais je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de ton blouson. Alors je l'ai mis dans la boîte avec le reste."

"Comme ça, quand on sera vieux, on regardera tous ces trucs et on pourra se rappeler les années extraordinaires qu'on a passées dans la police."

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me souvenir de ce moment-là en particulier."

Starsky fronça les sourcils. "Alors pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas débarrassé ?"

"Ce blouson fait partie de toi, enfin c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Ce serait comme me débarrasser de toi."

"Mon dieu, Hutch, t'es un grand sentimental! Allez viens là, grand bêta et rassure-toi, je suis toujours là, bien vivant."

Il attira Hutch à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "On en a vu de belles, toi et moi, hein ?"

"Ça, tu peux le dire." répondit Hutch en posant sa joue sur la tête bouclée. "Tu penses que je suis morbide ?"

"Naan, t'es pas morbide. T'essaies juste de tenir le coup, c'est tout."

"Alors d'avoir gardé ton blouson et les balles..."

Starsky se redressa brusquement. "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? T'as gardé les balles ?"

"Ben... si... je... j'ai..."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu gardé les balles qui ont failli me coûter la vie ?"

"J'ai... je... voulais... heu..." il hésitait, "Je voulais seulement ces satanées balles parce que... j'ai pensé... elle avaient été dans ton corps, elle t'avaient touché si... si intimement... je ne pouvais pas les jeter. Tu me trouves dingue, hein ?"

Starsky le fixa sans rien dire durant quelques instants. Hutch n'osait pas le regarder, il avait oublié pourquoi il avait gardé les balles. _T'es vraiment dingue, Hutchinson, garder les balles qui ont failli tuer ton meilleur ami. Et n'__essaies__ pas de lui parler ou de te souvenir de cette saloperie de.._.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Starsky lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "T'es pas dingue, Hutch, ni morbide. Tu avais mal et tu avais peur et peut-être aussi avais-tu besoin de ces balles et du blouson pour te rappeler la raison pour laquelle tu poursuivais Gunther tout seul sans équipier. Peut-être que le blouson et les balles te servaient d'équipiers à ce moment-là."

Hutch acquiesça en silence, mais n'osait pas regarder son ami. Néanmoins il se sentit proche de Starsky comme il n'avait plus espéré l'être un jour.

"J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu, Starsk, et rien ne comptait plus pour moi. Cela ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid de mourir ce jour-là aussi."

"Tu me sous-estimes, Hutch. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être avec toi, même quand j'étais dans le coma. C'est à toi que je pensais et même s'ils m'appelaient de l'autre côté pour que je traverse ce pont, je savais que j'étais incapable de le faire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser."

Hutch laissa échapper un sanglot et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. "Quand Dobey m'a appelé en me disant que je ferais bien de venir tout de suite à l'hôpital, j'ai compris que tu étais mort. Tu peux pas savoir combien je me suis senti perdu et seul."

"Hey, Hutch, regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas mort, tu m'as sauvé la vie. T'étais là quand j'essayais de m'en sortir. Sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Tu comprends ça, bébé ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie!"

"Mais je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de t'atteindre."

"Oh hé, c'est toi qui m'a poussé vers cette fausse voiture de police ? Je me pose la question."

"Hein ?"

"Tu t'es écouté ? Hutch ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Hutch regardait Starsk, un peu perdu. "Quoi ?"

Starsky soupira. "Je vois que la réputation des blondes n'est donc pas usurpée."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Hutch mais disparut rapidement. "Je pense que tu as raison."

"Alors laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, collègue. Tu n'es absolument pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber. C'est arrivé, un point c'est tout. Tu me couvrais mais c'est moi qui ai choisi de me tourner du mauvais côté. Alors, maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te morfondre."

Le regard de Hutch changea. Starsky décida de lui confier le secret qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais révéler. "Tu te rappelles quand tu allais mourir à cause de l'épidémie ?"

"Je ne vois pas le rapport ?"

"Je vais te dire quel est le rapport. Je me suis senti coupable parce que tu étais malade, et moi pas. Je trouvais injuste de te voir agoniser alors que moi j'étais épargné."

"Mais tu n'y étais pour rien, Starsk, c'est tombé sur moi, pas de bol."

"Peut-être bien, mais je trouvais ça injuste à ce moment-là, et aujourd'hui encore. J'aurais dû tomber malade aussi, comme ça on serait mort tous les deux, s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'antidote."

"Mais Starsk, tu as trouvé Calander et ils ont pu fabriquer l'antidote."

Starsky regarda Hutch. "Je le sais bien, et quelque part, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je voudrais que tu comprennes que tu n'y étais pour rien quand ils m'ont tiré dessus. Je n'y étais pour rien quand tu es tombé malade et moi pas. Et ce n'était pas de ta faute si c'est moi qui ai pris la rafale et pas toi. C'était le destin et tu n'y peux rien." Il fit une pause, puis se leva et alla ouvrir un tiroir. "Tu penses être le seul à collectionner les souvenirs, hein ? Eh bien mon grand, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, moi aussi, je collectionne. Regarde, c'est le bracelet qu'ils t'avaient mis à l'hôpital. Je l'ai récupéré quand tu l'as jeté."

Hutch fixa le bracelet de plastic "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Starsky rangea le bracelet dans le tiroir et se rassit auprès de Hutch. Il tourna son visage vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. "Je ne pouvais photographier ni la maladie ni toi quand tu étais malade, alors j'ai trouvé une autre façon de m'en souvenir. Ou mieux, de me souvenir qu'on s'en est encore sorti. J'ai trouvé que c'était pas mal comme idée."

_Mon Dieu, je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi, Starsk._

Starsky parut lire dans ses pensées. "Si, Hutch, tu le mérites, et je mérite un ami comme toi. Je pense que nous nous méritons l'un l'autre et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, deux moitiés d'un tout. C'était notre destin de nous rencontrer."

Hutch regarda son ami et éprouva un sentiment de gratitude et de soulagement. "Tu sais trouver les mots, Starsk. Tu as raison, peut-être que tout ça est arrivé dans un but précis. Je voudrais juste savoir lequel."

"Pas moi. Je préfère laisser ça au destin."

"Tu as sans doute raison."

"Je pense aussi. Alors, ça vient cette bière ? Je pense que je l'ai méritée."

"Pas de bière, tu es sous..."

"...Sous traitement, je sais, mais après tout ça, je pense que je mérite vraiment une bière."

Hutch soupira et se leva. "D'accord, une alors, et c'est la dernière de la journée."

"Oui, maman, merci maman."

"Starsky ?"

"Oui."

"La ferme!"

"Bien, maman."

Hutch revint de la cuisine, deux bouteilles à la main. Il en tendit une à Starsky qui but une longue gorgée. "Ça fait du bien après une journée difficile."

Il remarqua que Hutch restait debout et regardait la boîte d'un air pensif. "A quoi tu penses, collègue ? Il y a encore quelque chose dans ta boîte à souvenirs que je n'ai pas vu ?"

Hutch le regarda et sourit. "Il y a encore une petite chose que je voudrais te montrer."

"Encore des secrets, hein ? Il est temps de révéler ce qui te reste."

Hutch sourit et parut plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces derniers mois. Il s'assit sur la canapé et fouilla dans la boîte. "Ferme les yeux, Starsk".

"Pourquoi ? C'est un vrai secret alors ?"

"Fais ce que je te dis, pour une fois."

"D'accord, d'accord, te fâche pas."

Starsky ferma les yeux et attendit. Il sentit quelque chose coller sur sa figure et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il toucha son visage et se mit à rire quand il se rendit compte de ce que Hutch avait fait. "T'es idiot, c'est la moustache de Skyler. Me dis pas que tu as gardé cette moustache ridicule."

Hutch sourit. "Hey, c'est le meilleur déguisement que j'aie jamais vu."

"Je pense qu'elle allait mieux à Bancroft, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Oui, peut-être."

"Hutch, quand vas-tu te raser la moustache ?"

"Et pourquoi devrais-je la raser ?"

"Parce que je te le demande."

"Et pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?"

"Parce que je la déteste."

" C'est vrai ?"

"Ben oui, je ne l'ai jamais aimée, mais à présent je la déteste."

"Bon... si tu veux... je la raserai demain."

"C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

"Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. De toutes façons, j'en ai assez aussi."

"Merci, collègue, ce sera comme un nouveau départ."

Hutch approuva et prit une gorgée de bière.

"Hutch ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?"

"Tu penses que je suis prêt à reprendre le boulot ?"

"Oui, je pense que oui."

"Et toi, tu es prêt à me voir reprendre le boulot ?"

Hutch fixa sa bière et haussa les épaules. "Je n'en sais rien."

"Je pense qu'on ne me laissera pas reprendre les patrouilles avant quelques mois. T'auras tout le temps de t'habituer."

"Je ne sais pas si je serai prêt un jour."

"Oh que oui." répondit Starsky avec une telle conviction que Hutch fut envahi d'une paix intérieure qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis une éternité. "Peut-être que tu as raison", dit-il, "Donne-moi un peu de temps pour m'y faire."

"Prends-toi le temps qu'il faut, mon grand, mais le jour où ils me laisseront refaire les patrouilles, t'as intérêt à être prêt à suivre."

Hutch sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son partenaire. "Le jour où ils te donneront le feu vert, je serai prêt, promis."

The End


End file.
